1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to covers and, more particularly, to a cover for a wooden deck structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wooden decks has enjoyed increased popularity in recent years. Although the actual design of the deck varies form one deck to the next, all wooden decks are constructed from wooden boards which are secured to a substructure or frame in a side by side relationship. The boards for these decks are available in a number of conventional sizes, e.g. 2.times.2, 2.times.4 and 2.times.6 inches.
There are two common methods for building the deck. In the first method, the boards are placed in a side-by-side relationship but are spaced apart from each other. This spacing provides a gap between adjacent boards for water draingage through the deck. In the second method, the boards are placed in a side-by-side abutting relationship and the deck is usually built at an angle with respect to the horizontal plane for water drainage.
One disadvantage of all wooden decks, regardless of how they are constructed, is that the decks splinter and cause splinters to be imbedded in the feet, knee, etc. of people who walk or crawl on the deck. Furthermore, such splintering typically increases with the age of the deck and as the deck wood dries.